Broken A Pein Oneshot
by Lunar Runaway Hiri
Summary: This is a Pein/Leader-sama oneshot. I hope you'll like it!


Broken (girl's POV, guys can read it though)

I ran through the trees trying to escape the fate that rushed up behind me. There were many of them and just one of me. I could feel their leader advancing. He hit the area on my back between my shoulder blades. I fell to the ground and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting on the ground.

"Well, with no missions or anything, they were getting a bit bored." He motioned to the trees and the rest of the Akatsuki stepped out of the tree's shadows into the moonlight.

"Wait. So you leave and decide to come back years later and appear in my house in the middle of the night BECAUSE THEY'RE BORED?!" I raise my voice.

"I'd advise you to not be disrespectful." He glared at me. I returned it steadily.

"Why should I listen to you?" All of a sudden I was pinned up against a tree being held by my throat.

"Because I can kill you." He whispered evilly.

"What happened to you?" I asked glaring at his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with no emotion.

"You used to be kind, sensitive; you used to hate killing. What happened? What changed you? Was it those shinobi that broke into your house? The two that killed your parents? Was it that you had no one left to call family? Or maybe the sorrow of burying your own parents?" I pushed him, not physically though.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you." He threatened without a waver in his voice. But I still saw a flash of doubt cross his eyes.

"Maybe it was when you watched Chibi die after being caught in crossfire? Or was it when you killed those ninja with your Rinnegan?" I pushed him more.

"I said shut up." He started to sound a bit desperate; his eyes showed sorrow.

"Maybe it was when Jiraiya left? Or maybe when Hanzo took Konan hostage and you were forced to kill Yahiko? How did that feel? Killing a friend?" I would break him. And worse, I'd break him in front of his followers.

"Stop." He whispered almost pleadingly while his eyes begged.

"Why should I? Tell me. What did it feel like when Hanzo and Danzo got away? What did it feel like when the ones who forced you to choose between your friends got away?" Almost there.

"Please." He was broken; he looked away. But I'd push him further. I held my gaze.

"What did it feel like when you left me? Hm? I hope you burn in Hell, Pein." I punched him in the face, causing him to fly back a few feet. There he lay, in the midst of a circle of his followers on his back, broken. His followers stared at me, dumbfounded. "Get out of my way, Sushi." I pushed the shark boy slightly so I could go back home.

When I got home I flopped down on my bed, but it wasn't long before I heard footsteps of Sharkboy in my house. I stood up from my bed and he came in my room.

"Hello, Sharkboy." I commented, holding a steady glare.

"I'm here to kill you." He remarked bluntly with a slight smirk.

"Now why on Earth would you do that?" I said, expertly weaving sarcasm into my voice. "Were you ordered to?" my voice turned dark.

"It's simply my own choice."

"Hm. Seems you live up to your title." I remarked. I had already used my kekki genki on him to see his entire past.

"What title?" His smirk was replaced by a frown.

"The Monster of the Hidden Mist." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. That title." He didn't seem to like that title too much.

"What's wrong? Are there bad memories interlaced with that title? Maybe when you were rejected?" I would break him too. I'd break all of them, even if I had to use my special weapon.

"You better stop talking. I'll cut you to ribbons."

"Didn't you see what I did to that fearless leader of yours? Aren't you afraid that that will happen to you? Aren't you afraid to see the horridness of your childhood, when everyone rejected you? When you had no one?" He was getting uneasy. His gaze faltered. I took that as my chance. I threw a backhand to the right side of his face. All I had to do was make contact, and they were mine. They would be wallowing in misery for a long time.

"Kisame?" I heard the voice of the famous Uchiha outside. I jumped out the window.

"I'm sorry, but your fishy friend won't be joining us." I held a steady glare.

"What did you do?" His voice was flat. It won't stay that way for long though.

"Who knows? Maybe he's dead, or maybe he's wallowing in his own misery like your fearless leader." I smirked; I had my next victim.

"Where is he?" his voice still emotionless and flat. He'll be harder to break. I preformed my jutsu on him. I stared straight into his eyes. They widened in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to use your Sharingan on me? Yeah, genjustu doesn't work on me. Sorry." A look of fear quickly shot across his eyes. "Hm. So that's how it is. You rely on your gen justu to knock people out, then you kill them. But with me you have no strategy, Do you?" I voiced darkly.

"I can take you out anyway." I still heard the hit of doubt in his voice though.

"Just like you saw people being taken out in that war when you were young?" This remark shocked him. "Just like you took out your whole clan, except for your younger brother? Except for your younger brother whom you left all alone?" He growled. "Just like you killed your friend? Just like you killed your lover?" He was taken aback and looked away. I took the chance to punch the left side of his face sending him into a tree.

I then heard slow steady footsteps coming my way. Out of the trees came none other than that Jashin follower, Hidan. _'let's see what his childhood was like.' _I preformed my justu again. _'I can't use any of that! His life didn't suck until his village turned into a tourist site! Hmm. Well, I guess I can use that…'_

"Hello, Hidan." I started my glare.

"Hmp. How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you." I just had to get him to either take a shot at me or look away. First option was out, seeming as though he held a three-bladed scythe.

"Hmm? Really." He asked with obvious disbelief.

"What did it feel like when your village became a tour site?"

"Shinobi aren't supposed to be that way. They're supposed to fight, not sit on display." He said bravely, though the unease was obvious in his voice. I guess not most knew about his past.

"When you converted to your religion, which was painful wasn't it?" I knew his religion; I wouldn't be able to break him with pain. I activated my forbidden justu. My eyes turned slightly purple. They started deepening. I could see the fake sense of fear get to him. I increased the darkness of my eyes. Sweat broke out on his face. He looked away; I elbowed him in the neck. I heard a crack, but I wasn't worried; those guys don't die very easily.

I heard a gasp and released the justu on my eyes. "Hello, Konan. Your turn I suppose."

"H-how did you break h-him." She stuttered. Good. She was nearly broken. Just one push should do it. I may have grown up near her, but she still didn't know about that forbidden jutsu.

"What did it feel like when you discovered your parents dead? What did you feel like when you had to strive alone? What did it feel like when you watched me break Nagato? What are you feeling; seeing these comrades wallowing in their own misery on the ground?" That was enough. She looked away; I twisted her wrist. She collapsed.

I felt a presence appear from nowhere behind me. I spun around and came face to face with none other than the moldy vegetable, Zetsu. I instantly preformed my justu on him. _'Well that's depressing… I'll stay vague.'_

"What did you do to them? _**I'll kill you.**_"

"I did nothing but remind them of their past. As I'll do to you..."

He looked frightened for a moment when he suddenly said, _**"Yeah right, like you know about my past."**_

"Oh I know everything about you. You were abused. You were disliked and treated as a monster. You were out casted even by your own family."

His white side looked scared. Then, all of a sudden, he rushed up like he was going to punch me. I caught his fist and his face dropped from anger to misery in less than a second. I threw him back. It's a bad idea to approach me like that; it just makes things easier for me… and worse for you.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!" A guy with an orange swirly mask ran out of the trees with his hands held high. I had already met this guy. I'd already broken him before. Seems as though the jutsu that kept him wallowing in grief was lifted though. He knew my ways: my tactics and strategies. Of course, that was before I learned my forbidden jutsu. Maybe I'll use that again…

He looked around at his fellow comrades and removed his mask.

"Hello again, Madara." He nodded, and held my gaze.

"So, Hiri, we meet again. You know that that means your tactics won't work on me. That your fighting style is of no use to you at all." Was I hearing correctly? Was he trying to turn the game against me by using my own tactics? Hm. Just means it's a wasted effort.

"Yes, but it's been a while, hasn't it. What if I developed a new technique? Maybe one that can read not only your past, but your thoughts, past and present? Maybe I developed a technique where I don't even have to talk to break you. Maybe I developed a technique that I don't need to make contact with my target. Ever think about that?" The smallest flash of self-doubt crossed his eyes, but I still saw it. He was still making eye-contact, so I used my forbidden jutsu. Basically, I just wanted to have some fun. And the best thing about the forbidden jutsu is that, if I use it on you, you won't remember how I broke you. You won't remember the purple eyes, or the fake sense of fear. The process went almost exactly like when I broke Hidan. When he looked away, I punched him square in the face, after all, he tried to use my own tactics against me. I then replaced his mask… I don't really know why… I just did.

"Hm. If she took out all of the guys before me, including Hidan, she must be pretty strong. I might actually have to use my masks." I heard the ragdoll murmur to himself, right before he entered the clearing. He looked down, right at his feet was his partner, Hidan, whimpering, writhing, and failing miserably to compose his emotions. Kakuzu's eyes widened surprise, understanding, and even a bit of fear. "You didn't defeat them, you broke them." He said looking directly at me. _'Now, for his past.'_

"So. You must be the treasurer of the Akatsuki, no?" he nodded. "Hm. You're pretty important then, right?"

"I suppose." He said cautiously.

"But you weren't very important to your village. They shunned you. You're a failure. You lost." He suddenly realized how I did what I had done to all of his comrades. And I saw a very small spark of fear in his eyes. He, too, did not wish to relive his past. "You had put life and limb on the line and they treated you like crap." I sensed him start to flashback. "They gave you harsh punishments, the ignored you, they hurt you." His eyes unconsciously shifted to the side, remembering the painful memories. I took the chance and punched him square in the stomach. He fell to the ground just like his comrades.

Two small clay birds shot out of the bushes and headed straight for me. Explosives. I jumped back before they exploded and was caught by chakra strings. Two at once. Hm. This will be fun.

"Who are you?" The voice of the puppet master asked.

"Name's Hiri. I'm so glad I can see the face of the person I'm talking to." You state with obvious sarcasm. He turns you around so that you're facing him. You feel like smirking, but poker faces are the better choice. _'Not good! He's a puppet! He can't feel emotion… unless… he kept his heart… I'll see what I can do.' _"You must be Sasori of the Red Sand, no?" he nods. "Then again, maybe you don't deserve to be called that. You captured and killed the third Kazekage. Right?" he nods again with a smirk on his face. I feel a few things attach to my back. Deidara of the Nendo clan and his Nendo exploding clay. Probably not a good thing for me right now.

"Can we just get this over with and blow her up?" He asks impatiently.

"If you do that, then all of your comrades, including your leader will be stuck like this forever." Sure, it was a lie. But it might just have saved my life. _'Wow. His childhood didn't suck until he met Itachi. But his ego's important to him, so I'll use that.'_ I looked back at the puppet. "I'm going to ask a question." He says nothing. "What did if feel like, thinking your parents would come home, when they never did? What did it feel like when you lost control of those two puppets and they crashed to the ground?" His eye twitched. I turned to the Blondie. "And you, Barbie, what did it feel like when you lost to Itachi? Did it hurt? I mean, blondes _would _wind up losing in a battle like that, besides, I doubt your 'art' could even hold up against the Sharingan if it was life or death for you." He seemed to take the punch I threw very harshly, what else would you expect from a teen? I turned back to the puppet. "Did you ever once think about how your grandmother felt when you left?" his eyes seemed distant. The chakra strings faltered. I was free and I took the chance to jump at him, and, although gently wasn't really how I usually take out my opponents, I gently placed my hand where his heart container was, reached out with my chakra and affected him just as much as I had affected any of the others. He fell to the ground and sat there, around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. I turned to the blonde boy behind me.

"S-s -dann-na? Is something wrong?" When he didn't get a reply, he turned to me wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you." And with that, and Blondie didn't even have to look away, I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He collapsed instantly into despair.

I stood up straight to see the dormant battlefield. I heard moans of despair, coming from both inside my house, from fish boy, and from outside, from all of the others. I sit down exactly where I am, which happens to be the middle of the small field. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. _'They call themselves ninja…'_ I think with disgust. I curl up in a similar position to Sasori and I cry. By the time I had defeated Deidara, it was sundown. I was sitting there, surrounded by shapes that were drowning in the depths of misery and ready to try out suicide, until the moon was a third of its way done it's nightly adventure.

That's when I heard the slow dragging footsteps heading my way.

After about a minute, a figure appears from the edges of the forest, slowly drags their feet over to where I'm sitting, and drops down to their knees. That's when I realize, _'It's Pein. I'm surprised that he even had the mental strength to pick himself up off the ground and walk here.' _He hasn't looked anywhere but the ground, which is to be expected from anyone that's in a severe state of depression. Then I realize something; he's inside my bubble. We were only millimeters away from each other.

Pein reaches out with his right hand, but I don't do anything. He's probably going to slap me or punch me or something along those lines. I deserve it too… But instead, his hand gently caresses my cheek and jaw-bone. Quick as a flash of lightning, he seal the space between us… with a kiss. I was so surprised that I couldn't move for a second.

When that second passed, I leaned into the kiss ad closed my eyes. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine mingled with the metallic chill of his snake-bites. Our lips moved together like we were one being. Absentmindedly I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. The Jutsu broke its hold on its multiple victims and I heard multiple people in the background gasping for breath in their newfound sanity, but I chose to ignore this. Pein's kissing became rougher. He reached up and grabbed the back of my neck with his right hand, and licked my lips for entrance. When I didn't respond, he used his left hand to, well, make me gasp. When I gasped his tongue shot in my mouth, probing everything. But I wasn't going to give in so easily. I fought back and was dominant for a minute or two before I heard a cat walk whistle. We broke apart almost instantly, just to see all of the akasuki, including Kisame, standing at the edges of the field and watching us.

I felt my face get warmer.

"Aw, man! Kisame! Why did you have to stop the fucking show!? It was entertaining!" Hidan shouted. I felt my face grow warmer. Pein stood up, so I did the same.

Deidara tried for revenge, "Look, heh heh, she's blushing, un." This just resulted in making me blush even more. Seeming as though that one kiss made me forget any anger, sorrow, or bloodlust I may have had for this peculiar group of people, I was only left with the positive emotions, like happiness, and the awkward emotions, like embarrassment. I just happen to be showing that awkward emotion right this minute.

"Back to the hideout. Now." Pein ordered and they started to walk away. After a minute He followed them too. You were left standing there with a sudden sinking stomach. Right before he got to the edge of the field, he turned around. He looked at me, slightly smiled and asked, "Aren't you coming?"


End file.
